It is well-known that the reaction rate between two or more chemical constituents is enhanced by bringing the constituents into more intimate contact. Thus various types of mixing, stirring, agitating, and/or centrifuging methods have been used to produce faster and more complete reaction between two or more chemical constituents. However, such conventional systems have been designed to operate on a gross scale but have not provided optimal mixing on a sufficiently microscopic scale.
A limiting factor in the rates at which a chemical reaction proceed normally is the buildup of the reaction product and/or partially reacted material in the interfaces between the reacting constituents. A boundary layer is formed which slows down the interaction at the molecular level between the chemical components of the reaction. Because of adhesive and/or cohesive forces of the boundary layer, the boundary layer cannot be removed unless these forces are overcome in some manner.